Blindeyed Summer
by FallingGravity
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines go to a so-called-boring summer camp, when some unexpected turns take place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The heavy rain beat down on the Mystery Shack's old and dirty windows.

"Maybe this rain will finally clean these windows." Dipper said.

"Good, that means none of us have to do it, so that's okay with me." Wendy added.

"DIPPER!" Mabel burst into the room. "Are you ready for summer camp?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot you guys were leaving for this camp thing." Wendy remembered.

"Sadly. I'm not looking forward to this at all. The same thing is going to happen again, and I know it. I'll be an outcast, while Mabel is Miss Popular."

"Dipper! Why would you say that! This summer will be great for both of us, and I know that."

Mabel gave a hopeful smile at him. He still wasn't completely psyched about this trip.

Just then Grunkle Stan walked in.

"Do do do, making cereal, do do- Oh, hey kids, what'ya talking about?" Stan asked.

"We were talking about how terrible this summer camp is gonna be. I don't even want to go." Dipper answered. "Can I stay here?"

"Just ignore him," Mabel said. "This camp is going to be a-m-a-z-i-n-g!"

Dipper got up from the chair he was sitting in and went up to his room to pack. He looked over at Mabel's bed. _Of course, she's already packed and ready. Stupid Mabel.. Why is she the lucky one?_ Dipper thought.

He didn't have much to pack, considering he wore the same clothes everyday.

"OK, clothes, check. Toothbrush, check. Whatever else I need, check! Well, thank goodness I'm done with that." Dipper said.

"Goodnight, Mabel."

"Goodnight, Dipper. Get good sleep for tomorrow!" Mabel whispered.

Dipper sighed. "Whatever."

He turned over in his bed, shutting his eyes, imagining what camp will be like.


	2. Chapter 2

"Psst, Dipper, Dipper.. Wake up!" Mabel pounced like a cat on top of him. "It's almost time to leave!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, about that... I'm not going." Dipper casually got up, ignoring his sister.

"Excuse me? Oh, you're going. C'mon!" Mabel grabbed Dipper's bag, and arm, and pulled him out the door.

"Stop! Let * pant * me * pant * go!"

Before he could say anything else, they were already in Grunkle Stan's car, on their way to the campgrounds.

"Are we there yet? How much longer?" Is all Dipper heard for the next 2 hours.

_Shut up Mabel,_ Dipper thought. _I wish I didn't have to be here._

"AhHhHh! We're here, we're here!"

Dipper's eyes shot open. Was he really asleep that long? He grabbed his bag, scanning the area around him. There were a bunch of kids who were either talking, or checking out their cabins. This camp looked surprisingly big. There was a lake, a huge area for doing whatever you want, huge cabins, and...

"FREE LUNCH!" A kid yelled.

A stampede of boys and girls ran over to the tables and started eating like pigs.

"C'mon Dipper! Don't wanna miss out on this!" Mabel ran over, joining the group of girls.

Dipper sighed. He turned around, hoping Stan's car would still be there, but it was gone.

_Well, looks like it's just me_._ Mabel? Not so much._

Sorry this chapter was a little boring whoops...,.,.,.,,. but it'll get better ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Dipper! See you soon!" Mabel walked off with the rest of the girls.

They had figured out that the boys and girls at this camp were separated.

_Just great._ Dipper thought. _I didn't care about Mabel, but now I won't even get to see her often? This is stupid._

He decided to go to his cabin and see his fellow room mates. Before he walked in, he could already tell that the boys in there were _very_ rowdy. There was so much noise coming from in there that a camp counselor had to come and hush them.

"Oh wait, this isn't my cabin. This is cabin 302. I'm cabin 306." Dipper walked over to the right one.

The lights were on, but he didn't hear anything. Was anyone in there? He decided to go in anyways.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Dipper looked around, only to see a bunch of boys sitting in their own beds, reading.

"Hello. My name is Greg. Nice to make your acquaintance."

_Oh geez. I mean, I might have thought I was a nerd, but I can tell that this guy's brain is bigger than __**mine**_. Dipper thought.

"Uh, hi... I'm Dipper."

"Is that your actual name?" One boy asked. "Cuz' that's weird."

Dipper doesn't usually get bothered by his nickname, but this kid seemed to touch a nerve. He didn't want to explain why he got his nickname, considering he _just_ met them. He told Wendy, only because he had a crush on her.

"No, it's just a nickname, but I go by Dipper, because of..." He caught himself. "Reasons... Anyways, what are your names?"

"I'm Ethan." Said the boy that asked Dipper about his name.

"And I'm Scott. Nice meeting ya." Answered the last boy. "So, where are y'all from?"

"Aren't we all from Oregon? Because the camp sign said "Welcome travelers from Oregon". Dipper questioned.

"Oh yeah, whoops."

"By the way, Dipper, you get the top bunk." Greg stated.

Dipper got his stuff, climbed up the mini-ladder, and sat on his bed.

_So far, this camp isn't so bad._ Dipper thought. _Maybe I should reconsider this whole thing._

Since it was already late at night, he took off his shoes and got in bed. He got his journal out of his bag and started reading. There was always something new to read in it. He also remembered that he brought a mini black-light with him. Dipper got it out and tuned out everything that was going on around him. Until,

"What's that?" Ethan asked.

_Oh no._


End file.
